The Wavis D
REDUX.png|Wavis D&D REDUX|link=The Wavis D&D Legend REDUX|linktext=Everything that got deleted, archived onto one page. The universe began around Christmas of 2015, with Golden Age Crusaders, but it was quickly dropped. It was picked up again in April of 2017, with the Swords of the King, from that point on several other quests and spin offs were born, expanding the universe into what is now known as the Wavis D&D Legend. Era of Assholes Salad Man.jpg Darwick: Beyond Endaria SamjamelBlackson2.jpg|Samjamel Blackson|link=Samjamel Blackson TRASH CAN.jpg|W.E.G.G|link=W.E.G.G 5T-3V3.jpg|5T-3V3|link=5T-3V3 Ishinabeesh Magic Hunters NoImage.png|Gnonna Go|link=Gnonna Go King_Dedede_Smash_Ultimate.png|King Dedede|link=King Dedede NoImage.png|Poetry Pete|link=Poetry Pete Daddy (Eugene).png|Daddy|link=Daddy PigMan.png|Piggy Man|link=Piggy Man NoImage.png|Big Plops The Tickler|link=Big Plops The Tickler On the planet Nothoth, the Subspace Emissary were hidden in their base coordinating their next attack on the Welsh Empire, but then a little Korean boy ran down the hall informing everyone that the enemies were incoming. Disco Norm sent out troops into the skies and on the ground, including the famous movurthucka crew. 5T-3V3 and W.E.G.G got into some ships and were preparing to take on the Welsh Empire's AT-ATs, while Blackson led the Fish Bloke from Megamind and Jam Solo into the trenches, with Dennis McShlong staying with Malo Kuja at base with Disco Norm and the little Korean boy. A gnome mechanic, named James, also took a stand and followed the party onto the battlefield, but as he would soon learn the resistance were severely underpowered for the fight with a whole army and 4 AT-AT's approaching. Their attacks seemed to be failing and Jam Solo sustained some heavy damage. James, who was suddenly given the nickname Death Storm by the Fish Bloke from Megamind, also took a lot of damage and was approaching deaths door, while Samjamel Blackson tried to fend off the army and get his allies some help, but seemingly to no avail, but then, W.E.G.G, who was struggling in the skies to destroy the AT-ATs, managed to infiltrate one of them, after his ship got blown up. He killed the controllers and attempted to man it himself, but was struggling to use the weapons system. Another pilot in a different AT-AT radioed into W.E.G.G's and interrogated him about being an imposter, but, since they both had the same terribly "not-welsh accent" W.E.G.G was able to turn the tables on him and have all the soldiers destroy their [[AT-AT, which earned him the Welsh Empire medal of honour, meanwhile 5T-3V3 was narrowly able to take a single AT-AT down after several attempts of trying to wrap its cable around its legs, then Quan entered the battlefield and destroyed the remaining AT-AT, then W.E.G.G escaped his, before it violently exploded, but as he looked on the horizon he saw more troops coming, so a retreat was issued and the entire Subspace Emissary had to flee, but several soldiers were lost, including the little Korean Boy. The movurthucka crew brought Malo Kuja and Death Storm onto the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Sam's Butthole Movurthucka, as they fled Nothoth. Samjamel Blackson, distraught that he was unable to save the day and be the coolest guy ever, shaved off his iconic moustache and opened a briefcase full of newspapers looking for a new job, since he had fully convinced himself that he had lost every ounce of his mojo, thus becoming a dad, in addition he affirmed 5T-3V3 as the new captain, who locked himself in the medbay and cried, unable to handle the responsibility. The party had suddenly realised that the Welsh Empire were actively pursuing them, so Dennis McShlong suggested they go to a friend of his, the party blindly agreed and they found themselves face-to-face with Santa Claus on North Pole, who was preparing to give them all presents, notably, he gave W.E.G.G a portrait of him, which looked nothing like him, and when he criticized it, Santa Claus punched W.E.G.G so hard he almost died, and he gave Samjamel Blackson a dead baby to look after, then ran away with his smoke bombs. The movurthucka crew stayed the night recovering, then woke up in the morning to celebrate Christmas. Samjamel Blackson graciously got everyone matching sweaters, which no one was particularly thrilled to have. W.E.G.G and Karren's relationship was showing some notable holes, when Karren got W.E.G.G an Xbox One S, but he didn't get anything in return, which the Fish Bloke from Megamind suggested they just have sex to work it out. Suddenly they noticed that they had received a letter from Santa Claus that was forcing them to join him for breakfast, because the letter would self-destruct if they refused. As they entered his dinner room, Santa Claus revealed he'd sold them out to Jackurai Sam, so that he wouldn't bother him anymore. Sam imprisoned the party, keeping Dennis however. To escape, W.E.G.G sang Silent Night, in German, in Wingdings, which the guards hated and forced them upstairs to see Jackurai Sam, as he began to encase Dennis in carbonite. Jackurai freed the remaining members of the party, who fled in the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Sam's Butthole Movurthucka .Quan would later arrive on North Pole to fight Jackurai Sam, but he cut off his hand and revealed that he was his true biological father. Featured Characters * [[Samjamel Blackson|'Samjamel Blackson']] * [[5T-3V3|'5T-3V3']] * [[Jam Solo|'Jam Solo']] * [[W.E.G.G|'W.E.G.G']] * [[The Fish Bloke from Megamind|'The Fish Bloke from Megamind']] * [[Dennis McShlong|'Dennis McShlong']] * [[Death Storm|'Death Storm']] * [[Malo Kuja|'Malo Kuja']] * [[Disco Norm (pretender)|'Disco Norm']] * [[Korean Boy|'Korean Boy']] * [[Quan|'Quan']] * [[Santa Claus|'Santa Claus']] * [[Jackurai Sam|'Jackurai Sam']] Best D&D quest of 2018? Devil Summoners Darwick: Beyond Endaria Era of Assholes Disney XD&D The Ishinabeesh 2064 Duology Odd Jobs Halloween 2018 Best D&D quest of 2017? Era of Nazis Era of Communism Darwick: Beyond Endaria The Defenders Halloween 2017 SS Fantasy Category:Browse